It's A Blocky World
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: Two brothers get trapped in their favorite game, what will they do? Learn the loves, the lies, the adventures, and the whole story of how our heroes just became heros! The Block goes, for whom the Block rolls. (Suck summery, RATED M FOR SWEARING AND ADULT CONTENT! LOTS OF LEMON! LIL ONES BEWARE!
1. The Tale of The Bros

**HELLOOO! NOW, I just wanna saw, my minecraft fanfic is now finally open, and my bro Zachery is going to be joining me! Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

**I stared at the two teen boys as they talked between each other. Yes, they would do just fine. I bet they'll survive a while longer than the last two. I smiled evily, and disappeared.**

"So Brandon what are you gonna do over the break?" My brother Zach asked me over Skype. "I don't know." I replied, not really caring. Me and my brother Zachery were playing Minecraft again. Zach was somewhere looking for a wolf, I was mining deeper looking for the oh-so elusive diamonds. I then heard static, but then it stopped. I shrugged it off, my computer wasn't in the best condition. But then I heard again, louder this time. "Hey Zach you hear that?" I asked him, a little worried. "Yeah what is it?" he replied. "I don't know-" I was cut short by a flash, and an evil laugh. I started feeling very weak, and felt my consciousness slipping from me, just before I blacked out, I looked up and saw something that made my ice turn cold, and my muscles freeze. Two, cold, soulless, glowing white eyes. Then it all went black.

I awoke on what felt like very hard rock. I sat up, and instantly felt a huge heat wave hit me like a bitch slap to the face. "Damn... why the hell is it so hot?" I asked myself, slowly standing, wobbling a few times. I looked around, and to me horrified surprise, I recognized the place instantly. Everything was blocky, lava everywhere, and hard red rock. The Nether. I was in the fucking Nether. "What the fuck?!" I shouted aloud, panicking for a moment. I heard a voice in my head. **Hello Brandon, welcome to Minecraft. I brought you and your brother here to test your skills. You both shall be here for a great length of time, and if you can survive for that long, you can return home. Throughout the time you'll be here your skills and abilaties will be tested. You will also meet a few people who will hopefully open your eyes, to the way you see things. Oh and, good luck surviving. **I heard him laugh, and I knew it was him. HeroBrine. But then I heard him utter one last thing,** You shall also be meeting my daughter here soon, and treat her with respect, or your life ends. **So I was in Minecraft. Son of a bitch. Wait, his 'daughter'? He has a daughter? I looked down at myself to see I was wearing a teal t-shirt, and blue jeans. I had my backpack, and I checked it, seeing what I had. I had 64 wooden planks, full set of stone tools, and a diamond helmet. I quickly put the helmet back in my bag, and took out my stone sword.

Well, might as well explore. I started walking, and stopped when I saw the amazing, rare structure in front of me. A Nether castle... Wow... I walked up to the long entrance, and started to roam the large area. I stopped when I heard a sound I knew all too well. The grunting/oinking of a Zombie Pigman. I ducked behind some fallen netherrack, and looked over. I saw no zombie pigmen, but I saw a figure, a girl. I slowly got up from the stone floor, and walked to her. "Excuse me?" I asked about to tap her shoulder, when she spun around. What I saw had never made me so, horrified, yet-amazed to see. I saw a girl, probably around my age, with brown hair, and a t-shirt and pants like me, and I looked at her face, she looked cute, and I saw her eyes, her eyes had white pupils, like Him. I stepped back, startled, but found my voice and asked her, "Who are you?" She looked at me, and stood silent, then she spoke. "I'm HeroineBrine..." She quietly replied. HeroineBrine? Oh god... shes, His daughter... "Who are you?" She asked me. "I-I'm Brandon..." I spoke with a slight quiver. I had to treat her right, or Brine would have my head... "Why are you here? Most people don't like the Nether." She said in a small voice. "I was taken here by... HeroBrine, and now I'm just looking around.." I replied, still a little shaken up by my encounter. "M-My dad brought you here? So you're the one he told me to help." She said.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends!" Her shy attitude gone, pulling my hand in some direction. I ran to keep up with her, thinking what the hell am I getting myself into. We finally stopped, and I saw a few other people. I noticed all of them were girls, What the fuck? HeroineBrine pulled me over to them, despite my hesitance. "Hey girls!" She called out, getting their attention. They all walked over to me, crowding me a bit. "Who is he?" "Where did he come from?" Who cares?" I saw HeroineBrine calming them down. THen one of them walked up to me, swaying her hips. I fought to keep my eyes up. She was wearing nothing but a bikini, and gold gauntlets and gold boots. She had fiery blonde hair, and two rectangles in her hair. I then noticed gold like bars floating around her. She's a blaze?! She stood in front of me, and looked me over. "Wow, I like him, were did you find him Heroine?" the blaze girl asked my "escort". So that's her nickname? When Heroine didn't reply, I felt hands on my chest, and a body against mine. I looked to see the blaze girl pressed up against me, looking at me in a seductive way. "So, what's your name?" she asked me. "B-Brandon." I replied shakily, I had never been this close to a girl, but I had my knowledge, so I was a bit embarrassed. "Ohh, Brandon, I like it, the strange blze girl replied, moving her face closer to mine. I backed up a little bit, but found I was on a ledge, but I was too late. I tripped and fell off, flying into the fiery, deathly liquid below. I waited for death, but it never greeted me. I opened my eyes, to see I was completely under the lava, and just barely saw the girls standing on the edge with wide eyes, looking scared, and sad.

I swam slowly through the hot orange liquid, not feeling any burning on my body. I reached a hand out through the surface, and grabbed the ledge. The girls jumped back, and some of them screamed. I brought my other hand up, and slowly climbed out of the fiery pool, seemingly unscathed. Well, _seemingly_. As I pulled myself through the lava, I felt full heat blast through my body, and looked down, seeing I was unscathed except for the few ashes that were what was left of my clothes. My eyes went wide, and my face turned pure red. I saw my bag on a rock, I must of dropped it before I fell in. "Um, can you please get me my bag?" I asked the girl with some sort of beanie over a side of her head. She nodded slowly, still probably in shock at what just happened. Hell, I would be too if someone just fell into a pool of 1000 degrees hot burning liquid, then climb out unharmed. I opened my bag, and saw nothing but a pair of boxers, and a shirt in it. Damn you Brine... I put them on, and stood up, face still pure red from being in nothing but my shirt and boxers in front of a bunch of girls, hot girls at that. "Um..." Was all I could say. I saw Heroine, run up, and hug me, crying. "Don't ever do that again!" She cried into my shoulder. I never had this happen to me, plus I don't know why she's acting this way, but I put my arms around her in a hug, stroking her hair, and making calming noises. Her sobs soon turned to whimpers, then she sighed, leaning into the hug. I remembered I was still in my boxers, so I reluctantly ended the hug. "Woah..." was all one of the girls could say. "Well, are we going to the Overwolrd or not?" I asked smiling, I gestured to follow, and they did. I wonder how Zach's doing...

* * *

**HOLY CRUUUD! THAT TOOK A WHILE! But anyways guys tell me what you think, I'm trying out longer chapters now, so remember, R&R!**


	2. The First Encounter

**HELLOOO! SO, I personally really enjoy this story, and my brother Zachery loves the ideas, and wants it to continue! Not only that, but the first fan of the story, calls this amazing, and wants a update, so my ninja soldier! I give you, THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

* * *

**~Zach's POV~**

I sliced my way through the thick trees and vines, passing an ocelot or two every now and then. Brine, the son of a bitch, spoke to me a few hours ago, and I was pretty amazed, but pretty soon I felt like Ilived here my whole life, and I spawned in my least favorite biome. The mother fucking Jungle. Of all the fucking biomes in minecraft I had to spawn in, it had to be the goddamn jungle. I had a pretty decent inventory, but not what I'm used to. I kept chopping and cutting through the jungle, trying to find a village or something. I heard something, pretty close by, to my right. I turned, and starting cutting in that direction, then I heard it coming from my left, I turned again, to hear nothing. "Goddamnit!" I yelled in anger. I get pissed easily, just like Brandon. Speaking of him, I wonder where the hell _he _is. Hope he's doing better than I am. I heard the sound one more, in front of me this time. I started cutting in my starting direction, and saw something past some vines. I cut just enough so I could see, but couldn't be seen. I looked around, and saw something in the distance. I squinted, and looked harder, and could barely make out the outline of a village in the distance. "Hell yeah! Finally!" I shouted. I was also finally no longer in the jungle, which made me happy. I looked again, the village had to be at least 500 blocks from where I stood. I looked up, and saw it was already getting dark. "Damnit..." I muttered, happiness gone. I had to sprint if I was going to make it there before too many mobs started spawning. So, I backed up, and sprinted as fast as my legs could go, smashing through the remaining vines, and speeding towards the village.

After a few hours, I wasn't too much closer to it then when I started. "The fuck? How far is this thing?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked up, and my eyes widened when I saw. It was already fucking nighttime. How the fuck did I not notice?! I stopped sprinting, not seeing any mobs around me, yet. I heard a sound behind me I knew all too well. I drew my sword quickly and turned around, only to see something that made me scared. Purple, particles... I heard the same sound, behind me again, I turned around, only to get the same result. I heard the sound, behind me again, this time louder. I turned around, only to slowly look up in fear. I was staring straight into the eyes, of an enderman. One of the most dangerous entities in Minecraft. As soon as I looked at it's dark, purple glowing eyes, I saw it open it's mouth into a gaping maw, and disappear. I heard the sound of a teleport behind me, and started to turn around, but I felt a hard blow to the right side of my head, and I fell like rock. I saw it look down at my fallen body, before picking me up and started taking me Notch knows where... then I saw nothing.

**A/N: JUST SO EVERYBODY KNOWS, heres what we look like.**

**Brandon: Shortish, shaggy like golden blonde hair, and purple eyes with dots of blue. He is fairly tall, almost as tall as an enderman. (these are the clothes he shall be wearing from the next chapter to later on in the story)He wears a black button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, and black jeans, and digital pixel painted sneakers. Over the shirt he wears a black hoodie saying, I lost my life, But I got two left, with two pixelated hearts on the front, and two enderman eyes on the back. He is outgoing, and does what is necessary to survive, but in the long run, he chooses others over his own survival.**

**Zach: He has brown hair, shorter then Brandon's, but not by much, and has more "I dont care/ bedhead" style. He wears a white hoodie, with a ghast face on the front, and a ghast tear on the back. He has white jeans, and has a white t-shirt. His eyes are a brown, with greenish blue spots. He wears regular Reebok sneakers, and not much fazes him, but when something does, it's something serious. **

When I opened my eyes, I looked around. I saw a dark black room, made of obsidian, and a floor of end stone. I noticed I was on a bed, and I saw a table next to me with a potion of healing, a Golden apple, and a note. My head hurt like hell, but I decided to save the items for something more serious. I felt a huge pang of pain as I turned and sat up, and I clutched my head, wincing as I felt stitches. I slowly stood up, wobbling back, holding on to the table for support, noticing my leg was somehow broken. I slowly put weight on it, and hissed, biting my tongue not to scream. I slowly did it again, and it hurt like a bitch, but I was able to walk. I slowly limped towards the door, and quietly opened it. I closed it behind me, and looked around. I saw a huge obsidian and end stone room, with lots of ender themed decor. _Brandon would love this place._ I thought. My bro was basically an enderman himself. I limped around the large room, looking for a way out. I saw a large door, which was too big to not be an exit, but I saw two enderman posted, guarding it. Dammit... I looked around, and slowly limped back to the room I woke up in, seeing no way around the guards in my condition. I would've drunk the potion and eaten the apple by now, but I wanna save them for a really dire situation. I noticed the door to the room was open, when I remembered leaving it closed behind me. I slowly slipped through the crack, and closed the door.

I limped to the bed, seeing nothing much else about the room, most of it covered in shadows. I laid down on the bed, wincing at the pain in my leg. I closed my eyes, trying to think, when I thought I heard the lock on the door click. I shrugged it off, and kept trying to think of a way out. My thoughts were interuppted when I felt the bed move, and then felt a presence above me. I opened my eyes, to see a girl, probably 18, sitting on my lap, leaning over me. MY eyes widened, my mind full of "what the fuck" thoughts. One of those thoughts apparently spoke on it's own accord. "Who are you...?" I asked, actually feeling something I barely ever felt. She stayed silent for a few moments, mostly in the shadow of the room, when she spoke. "I'm Andr, why do you want to know?" she replied. "Well one, I woke up with my head stitched, my leg broken, in an ender sort of place, and two, theres a mysterious girl on top of me, and I'm wondering, what the fuck?!" I replied, slightly angered by her answer. "Well, the reason your here is, one of my guards saw you, and thought he would bring you to me." she answered, coming into my line of vision. She had glowing purple eyes, like an enderman, and a small black hat, with eyes of an enderman on it. Holy shit, this girls just like Brandon! "Well, can you please let me go? I have to find my brother." I replied. "You have a brother?" she asked. "Um, yeah, why?" I asked, a little worried. "There's not many boys around here, the only boy is Yami, and he stinks... so we get very _lonely._" she told me. I gulped. Oh shit... I needed to find Brandon and get the hell out of here! I had to get her to sleep or something so I can escape... BINGO! I won't like this...

**A/N: LEMON AHOY! LIL ONES SHIELD YOUR EYES!**

I slowly moved my arms out from under her thighs, and moved them up, and rubbed her chest. She moaned out loud, which was a good sign. I kept rubbing her breasts, getting her panting. I could feel her wet on my jeans. I slowly moved one hand down and rubbed her through her panties. She moaned loudly in response. She started grinding against me, making both of us moan, me involuntarily. She got off me, standing in front of me. She took of her black turtleneck, and then she slowly slipped off her skirt. She crawled back in front of me, and somehow, when I blinked, my jeans were off. She pulled off my boxers, and slowly started to move her hand up and down on me, making me hard quickly. I moaned, still a virgin. She grinned, and took me in her mouth. "Holy shit!" I shouted, not meaning to. I was still a virgin, but somehow I knew what to do. She started bobbing her head up and down, making me groan and my breath ragged. She swirled her tongue around me, and bobbed her head once more, and I lost my control, and shot into her mouth, her swallowing it all. I breathed hard, still recovering from what I just experienced. She then crawled back, and stood on her knees. She unclasped her bra, and it fell. She then turned around, and slipped her panties off, teasing me, showing me her ass. Holy shit... All my focus on not getting distracted was gone, and all my focus was now on Andr. She crawled back up to me, and laid on top of me, kissing me deeply. I felt er tongue prod my lips, and I opened my mouth, and she instantly attacked my tongue. As our tongues fought, she rubbed herself on me, making me moan into her mouth. I wanted a little more control, so I flipped us over easily. I broke the tongue fight of death, and slowly rubbed myself against her, making us both moan. I slowly slid my tip into her, making her gasp and arch her back. I slowly slid in, and moved back out. I started a pace, both of us moaning loudly. "F-Faster, Please..." She told me moaning and panting, and I quickened my pace. "Harder..." She told me, and I started going in and out, faster and harder, until I felt the pleasure building up, like all structures, soon to topple down. I looked at the sight before me, a beautiful girl laying down naked in front of me, bouncing back and forth, looking up at me, biting her lip. I went faster, and pushed myself in as deep as I could go, and released. I moaned again as she then cummed as well, panting. I pulled out, catching my breath. I saw her whimper when I pulled out, and slowly close her eyes, falling asleep. I felt exhausted, and fell down beside her, my eyes slowly closing, I struggled to keep my eyes open, but they shut.

**~OK LEMON OVER! OPEN YOUR EYES LITTLE ONES!~**

I woke up sometime later, and all memories of the ordeal that just happened, my cheeks turned red, and I remembered what I was going to do. I slowly got up, careful not to wake Andr, and cleaned myself up, and dressed. I quietly opened the door, and closed it. I ran through through the large hall, my limp gone. I looked at the large door, seeing no enderman posted. I quickly ran to it, and opened it a crack, seeing daylight. I slipped through it, and closed it. I ran, seeing the village farther in the distance. I wondered how Brandon was doing.

* * *

**HOLY MOTHER OF NOTCH! THAT WAS A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER! Anyways guys this one took a lot of hard work so always remember to R&R!**


End file.
